


Agape

by Revenna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenna/pseuds/Revenna
Summary: Unconditional love.





	

Yuuri let the torque of his leg stretched behind him carry him in a twirl, ice sparking up behind him. It was late at night, and he hadn't eaten much. He still couldn't land that jump, but he had a session with Victor tomorrow, who expected him to meet a certain standard. The weight went off center and he let out a cry of agitation as he landed face-down and slid into the wall of the rink. He groaned and pushed himself up to lean against the wall, palming his eyes. He was so tired, but it wasn't as if he could postpone the session. They held one daily nowadays, if not three daily. He tilted his head back and watched the breath steam out of his mouth before closing his eyes. Maybe he should just sleep.  
He closed his eyes as if he was going to sleep right there in the rink.  
But a warm, gentle sensation on his shoulder made him open them again to find Victor leaning over the railing.

  
"I'm seeing more exhaustion than Eros, Yuuri," he pointed out, hand resting on his shoulder.  
Yuuri scrambled to his feet, not daring to look him in the eyes. Victor wasn't supposed to know that he was practicing- it was embarrassing that he had to put so much effort into this. For god's sake, there were thirteen year olds that could do a jump so simple.

  
"Sorry, Victor."

  
"Come on, I'll help you out. Do it again."

Yuuri nodded and slid to one side of the rink. The last few times, it was always his momentum that was off. He never spun himself fast enough to pull three entire rotations, but this time he was feeling lucky. Victor was his good luck charm. It was like flying, he lifted so easily and even though his landing was still too heavy, he managed to stay on his feet until he hit the edge of the rink again. The tips of Victor's fingers brushed ever-so-lightly under Yuuri's chin, lifting it lightly so that their eyes met. Yuuri felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

 

 

"There it is," Victor murmured, torso now out over the railing. 

Yuuri forced his gaze away, trying not to focus on Victor's eyes. They were too deep; if he swam too long, he might drown. 

"Yuuri," Victor said suddenly, "kiss me." 

Yuuri glanced back up at him, surprised to find that he was totally serious. 

"Why?" he asked, startled.

"I'm your coach and I told you to kiss me," Victor replied. His hand was still under Yuuri's chin, his thumb lifting to the very edge of his lips. Yuuri hesitantly leaned forward and rested his lips on Victor's just for a second, then broke off to look into his eyes. Victor's lips were parted ever so slightly, the edges tipped in the vaguest hint of a smile.

There was a moment of silent, intense eye contact before Yuuri grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in again, this time kissing harder. Victor's lips were soft, and warm, and his fingers felt strong as they laces between Yuuri's. 

Now he thought he understood what Victor meant.  _That_ was what Eros meant. It meant the smooth press of Victor's lips as they skimmed away from his mouth and started leaving kisses on his neck. Yuuri inhaled sharply, and pushed Victor away. 

"Vkusno," Victor said, and Yuuri felt his face start to burn. 

That meant "delicious." 

"Do you love me, Victor?" Yuuri asked, looking up through his eyelashes. He never expected to ever be a woman, the prettiest in town, or to seduce a playboy, but here he was, and he had Victor in the palm of his hands. He looked up to see his coach looking drowsy with lust. 

"More than you could ever know," Victor said, and Yuuri felt his heart turn to putty. Suddenly, Victor looked vulnerable, and almost sad with longing. Yuuri pulled him in for another kiss, a delicate, sweet one on the lips. 

"Come sleep in my bed tonight." 

"What about Makkachin?" 

Yuuri looked offended. 

"We're not exactly..." he cleared his throat. "Of course Makkachin can come, too."


End file.
